Reality is harsh to the unexpected
by IHEARTSEELEYJBOOTH
Summary: Hannah learns that reality is harsh when you at least expect it


Reality is harsh to the unexpected –

Booth was on his way back to his office with a hot cup of coffee in his hand when another agent stopped him to ask him a question about an ongoing case. He was so caught up in their conversation that he didn't even notice what or rather who gained the attention of his other agents. Turning his attention towards the elevators he saw none other than Ms. Hannah Burley walking towards him with a big smile on her face. Booth on the other hand was thinking ' what the hell is she doing here?'

Booth turned his attention back to the agent he was talking to and then shouted to the rest of the agents " Get back to work. There is nothing here to see." Immediately everyone went back to work but Booth didn't miss the murmurs and whispers as Hannah approached his side and ran her hand down his arm saying " Hello Seeley."

Stepping back placing distance between them he said, " What are you doing here Hannah?" he showed no sign of happiness with her presence.

"I came to see you...to talk to you. Can we go into your office please." said Hannah

"Yeah sure but this has to be quick I have some place to be." Booth said as he walked into his office.

Hannah followed him and closed the door behind her. When Booth heard the door closed he turned and looked at her with a raised brow. He then went to take his seat behind his desk. " So what did you want Hannah?"

"How have you been Seeley?" Hannah asked trying to feel him out to see if she would be welcomed.

"I'm great actually, Life is great. Look Hannah as I said before there is someplace I have to be so could you say what you came to say. I have some things to finish before I have to leave."

" Right! Seeley, I've been doing a lot of thinking since I've been gone and now I feel that I am in the right place for us to be in a committed relationship. I'm not saying I feel we should get married right away but I do think we should start over and work towards marriage." She looked at him with hopeful green eyes.

Booth sat back in his chair and said "Hannah we went our separate ways five years ago. What made you think time just sat still for me? What made you think I would just wait for you to grace me with your presence again?" He was angry now.

"Seeley, I wasn't ready then. I had a career to think about. You were already established in your career. I was still trying to make a name for myself." Hannah defended herself.

"Do you remember what you said to me the night you rejected me? You said you thought we still had time. Time for what exactly? You were okay to live in my house when you were there. Have sex when you wanted. Tag along with me and my friends when it was convenient for you. You thought we had time before you had enough and decided to leave." Booth asked showing no emotion.

" I wanted to be with you. I came back to the states so that we could continue our relationship. I thought we were having a good time and then you wanted to settle down and have a family. You already had Parker. We were living together and sharing our life. Why couldn't that be enough for you." she was getting angry now.

So your saying you had the life and I went and messed things up because I wanted to make it permanent? Before we came back I remember telling you that I wanted a wife another child. A child I would raise with my wife. You knew where I stood and yet you came anyway. By coming and moving in to my apartment you led me to believe you wanted the same things I wanted. I remember telling you when you asked if I had someone back home waiting for me and I said no but I explained what happened between me and Bones before I arrived, you listened and we started spending more time together. I told you what I wanted from her, and how she felt she couldn't give me what I wanted. But you knew and yet you came anyway with no intentions of following through. But what I don't understand Hannah is when I came to you and betrayed Bones trust and told you what happened the raining night about having no regrets, you knew then also but you still stayed. Why? You knew what I wanted, you also knew that the woman of my dreams was ready and yet I had to reassure you that I was all in, that I was committed to you. What were you thinking?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I was happy the way things were going. I wasn't giving you up to her. She had her chance and I didn't want things to change between us. We were happy, having fun and the sex was amazing. Why would I want to give that up. I didn't want us to end the night I turned down your proposal. I asked you if we could just go back and start again just leave out the proposal and have a good time Seeley. Yes, I wanted you to reassure me that she couldn't come between us but I didn't know you would go as far as proposing." This is not going as I planed.

"Well Hannah I',m more than a good time kind of guy. I wanted a wife, more kids, a family, a home. I wanted it all and I feel I was up front with you about what I wanted. When you came here I thought I had a chance to finally get that. And us getting back together will never happen again. I have a family now. The family I longed for and my life is complete so I guess I just need to say thank you for turning me down because it gave me the opportunity to do what I should have done then and that was wait for the woman I was meant to be with. So thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to finish before I leave."

He noticed she hasn't moved, "Take care of yourself Hannah. I hope you find whatever it is your looking for." Booth said

Hannah took a minute to look around his office and her eyes fell on a few picture frames that weren't there before. One was a wedding picture of him and his bride. At the angle the picture was sitting on his desk she couldn't make out who she was. The other looked to be a picture of Parker with two other children maybe about 3 or 4 years of age. They looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

"Seeley?" and that's when she noticed for the first time he was wearing a wedding ring. "When did you get married? You had more children?" Her stomach dropped along with her hopes of rekindling her relationship with him.

"I have been married for four years. And I have a son and a daughter. They are twins and another child due in about 4 months." He had the biggest smile on his face as he talked about them.

"And your wife?" she asked still not sure who he married. She didn't want to look at the wedding picture again. She knows its not Temperance she didn't believe in marriage.

Booth turned around and retrieved a bigger picture of the bride and groom so there was no doubt who his wife was and the mother of children. He saw the look of recognition wash over her features.

"You gave Temperance another chance and you married her after she told you she couldn't give you what you wanted. Really Seeley? Were you longing for her when we were together? Is that why you couldn't wait for me to be ready?" She was pissed now feeling she was wronged.

"Now you wait one damn minute. Get it straight. Bones told me from the beginning. She didn't enter a relationship with me knowing she couldn't give me more and then hurt me after I got my hopes up. She was honest and up front from the beginning. I should have waited then but I let my bruised ego get the best of me. The difference between you and her was you entered the relationship with me knowing you didn't want what I wanted but decided to let it ride out until you had enough or I asked for more. We didn't jump each other the minute you were out my door. We had to rebuild our friendship. I did what I said I would never do to her and I betrayed her trust. I had to work damn hard to earn it back and then work even harder to prove to her my love for her was real and that I wasn't going any where. When I was with you I buried those feelings for her and tried to be everything you wanted me to be. But that wasn't enough for you. I don't have to be what she wants me to be I just have to be me. I am where I belong. I'm happy and I have no regrets. It is some what absurd on your part to think my life would be on hold just because you felt we weren't over. We were over the moment you said you thought we had more time before this."

"Seeley?..."

"Daddy...daddy...daddy guess what?" His twins came running into his office and stopped abruptly when they noticed their father wasn't alone.

" Hey what are you doing here? I was going to come and meet you guys later." His kids ran and jumped up into his lap and said, " mommy said we can go to the diner first if you not to busy" said his daughter.

"You know what Alley, I think that's a great idea. What do you think Ashton?" Booth asked his son who was looking at Hannah.

Booth looked to Hannah and said "Kids this is Hannah. She use to be a friend of your mom. She just stopped by on her way through town to say hi before she leaves. Can you say hi to Ms. Hannah." He left no room for Hannah to disagree.

" Hi kids. I would like to have thought I was a good friend of your fathers too. It's nice to meet you both." She said with her fake smile.

Before she could make her way out of the office, Bones came in talking with Parker on the phone. As she hung up she noticed Hannah standing there looking surprised.

"Temperance, hi look at you. Your pregnant." Hannah stated

"Yes Hannah I know that already." Bones looked at Booth with an expression of confusion.

"You haven't changed at all have you Temperance.?" Hannah said with Malice.

"Actually I have changed Hannah. I wouldn't expect you to notice those changes considering I haven't talked to you since you called me the night you broke Booth's heart. What are you doing here anyway." Bones asked

"I just came to see Seeley and catch up. But I must be going now." Said Hannah as she prepared to leave.

"Mommy is that the blond boobie Auntie Angie said almost ruined everything?"Alley innocently asked

"Excuse me?" said Hannah

" Alley sweetheart, hasn't mommy told you to stop repeating what you over hear your Aunt Angela say?" Bones asked her daughter.

"And it blond barbie not boobie Alley" said her brother Ashton.

Booth tried to compress the smile that was threatening to appear on his face. So he decided to change the subject and asked Bones what did Parker want.

"Oh we can discuss it later. But I was wondering if you would be free to go to lunch with us before our appointment." Bones smiled up at him

"How can I resist an invitation to spend more time with 3 of my favorite people. Lets go!"

"As always it was nice seeing you again Temperance and congratulations on everything. It looks like you have it all." said Hannah in her condescending tone.

"I do have it all. My family is very important to me and I will do whatever it takes to protect them. Good bye Hannah."

As Hannah left the office she turned around and watched Booth holding both of his kids under his arms and lean down to kiss Bones on the lips. No this definitely did not go as she planned.


End file.
